


Scream In Cathedrals

by rattlesnakes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesnakes/pseuds/rattlesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your highways are a wilderland: a fanmix for Ronan Lynch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream In Cathedrals

  
  
[download .rar](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a989hewbuwgms5z/scream%20in%20cathedrals.rar?dl=0) // [listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/brave-as-our-songs/scream-in-cathedrals)  
  
Christina Aguilera - Birds of Prey // Anaïs Mitchell - Wilderland // Editors - When Anger Shows // Sufjan Stevens - For the Widows In Paradise, For the Fatherless In Ypsilanti // Cat's Eyes - Bandit // Cut - Tec // Front Line Assembly - Justify My Love (Cover) // Santigold - You'll Find a Way (Switch and Sinden Remix) // The Good Natured - Your Body Is a Machine // Wolf Gang - The King And All Of His Men (Kid Adrift Remix) // Tori Amos - iieee // Patrick Wolf - Vulture // The Church - Reptile // Eve's Plum - Save a Prayer (Cover) // IAMX - Fire and Whispers // Jesca Hoop - Murder of Birds // Steeleye Span - Boys of Bedlam (Traditional) // New Model Army - 125 MPH (Alt. Harmonica Mix) // Frank Turner - Poetry Of the Deed // Bonus: Miss Odd Kidd - Weed Wine & Wankers (SLUTTT Bust in Ur Face Remix)  
  
 **1\. Christina Aguilera - Birds of Prey**  
 _you only see what you want_  
 _when you're out with the birds of prey_  
 _they watch and they feed_  
 _they take what they need_  
 _they bite as you bleed, the birds of prey_  
  
 **2\. Anaïs Mitchell - Wilderland**  
 _your highways are a wilderland_  
 _look upon your, look upon your,_  
 _look upon your children_  
 _wandering in the wilderland_  
 _look upon your children_  
 _wandering in the woods, singing_  
  
 **3\. Editors - When Anger Shows**  
 _you are a sleeping lion_  
 _in your bed I will not wake you_  
 _you're the moment love has passed_  
 _we all must learn to hate you_  
 _you're a memory from before_  
 _please, don't let me forget you_  
 _you're the wolves at my door_  
  
 **4\. Sufjan Stevens - For the Widows In Paradise, For the Fatherless In Ypsilanti**  
 _like a father to impress, like a mother's mourning dress_  
 _if we ever make a mess - I'll do anything for you_  
  
 **5\. Cat's Eyes - Bandit**  
 _creeping in your dreams_  
 _coming, going as he pleases_  
 _stealing hearts, robbing minds_  
 _taking whatever he finds: he's a bandit_  
  
 **6\. Cut - Tec**  
 _instrumental_  
  
 **7\. Front Line Assembly - Justify My Love (Cover)**  
 _what are you gonna do?_  
 _what are you gonna do?_  
  
 **8\. Santigold - You'll Find a Way (Switch and Sinden Remix)**  
 _go ahead, I'll be your junkie_  
 _I'll be deplete - you can heap all rubbish here_  
 _go ahead, now dump it on me_  
 _if I go quiet will the itch go down with me?_  
 _oh, you got to get it_  
 _never mind that it was never there nowhere_  
 _but oh, no, not for a minute_  
 _for now you'll make your bed and it will wait, I swear_  
  
 **9\. The Good Natured - Your Body Is a Machine**   
_narcissism's overwhelming, vanity is quite exhausting_  
 _self indulgent, hedonistic, blame it all on your upbringing_  
 _I feel you beating in my chest, I feel you screaming in my lungs_  
 _you are heavy but your beat's in time_  
  
 **10\. Wolf Gang - The King And All Of His Men (Kid Adrift Remix)**  
 _well, you can fight it but you know_  
 _that you won't get your way in the end_  
 _too many people_  
 _the king and all of his men_  
  
 **11\. Tori Amos - iieee**  
 _we scream in cathedrals, why can't it be beautiful?_  
 _why does there gotta be a sacrifice?_  
 _(just say yes, you little arsonist_ )  
  
 **12\. Patrick Wolf - Vulture**  
 _and all your forest fires burn_  
 _and all my dead meat yearns_  
  
 **13\. The Church - Reptile**  
 _you want to bite the hand_  
  
 **14\. Eve's Plum - Save a Prayer (Cover)**  
 _you saw me standing by the wall, corner of a main street  
and the lights are flashing on your window sill  
all alone ain't much fun so you're looking for the thrill  
and you know just what it takes and where to go  
don't say a prayer for me now - save it till the morning after_  
  
 **15\. IAMX - Fire and Whispers**  
 _do you wanna be the animal to take me apart?_  
 _break my patience, corrupt my sacred art?_  
 _do you promise to be with me if I beg and I crawl_  
 _in my darkest mood, through the private wars?_  
  
 **16\. Jesca Hoop - Murder of Birds**  
 _I’ve got demons when I need ‘ems -_  
 _don’t ask to see them, they’re not_  
 _supposed to be used against you_  
 _can we build a safe house, far from the bitter bride?_  
 _and we’ll make a home with a brown recluse_  
 _and the cobra locked outside_  
 _for the spider we’ll give a web, to the cobra a lullaby_  
 _and keeping the demons happy, you make free for me to fly_  
  
 **17\. Steeleye Span - Boys of Bedlam (Traditional)**  
 _and when that I have murdered  
the man in the moon to a powder  
his staff I'll break and his dog I'll shake_  
 _and there'll howl no demon louder_  
 _still I sing bonnie boys, bonnie mad boys_  
 _bedlam boys are bonnie,_  
 _for they all go bare and they live by the air_  
 _and they want no drink nor money_  
  
 **18\. New Model Army - 125 MPH (Alt. Harmonica Mix)**  
 _I'm heading north, I'm heading home doing 125_  
 _I close my eyes and count to ten: ha ha, yeah, I'm still alive_  
 _perfect, perfect tunnel vision, razor sharp and racing, racing_  
 _these moments, immortal, no one touches this_   
  
**19\. Frank Turner - Poetry Of the Deed**  
 _they're coming out of the walls,_  
 _they're coming up through the streets,_  
 _they're quicksilver wracked by some invisible beat_  
 _and right outside of your door the very stones come alive_  
 _they are the spring in the step, the distant look in the eyes_  
 _put your Baudelaire away, and come outside and play_  
 _me and all my friends are poets of the deed,_  
 _we're exactly what this country needs_  
 _we scratch until we're drunk, we drink until we bleed_  
 _we are what we believe_  
  
 **20\. Bonus: Miss Odd Kidd - Weed Wine & Wankers (SLUTTT Bust in Ur Face Remix)**  
 _it's on my mind, I can't deny_ :  
 _I like weed, wine, and wankers_


End file.
